


Мертвая королева красоты

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, POV Second Person, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, betrayal (?)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: «Вынужден сообщить тебе, что ты снята с поста претендента на кресло босса». // Они вернутся. Всегда возвращаются, чтобы испортить то, что еще не успели, придут и разрушат все до основания. Но ты будешь готова.





	Мертвая королева красоты

Поначалу всегда так.

Кажется, что все хорошо, а если и не хорошо, то вот-вот будет. Осталось подождать совсем чуть-чуть. И ты ждешь, ждешь, ждешь до посинения, а потом сидишь на полу с отсутствующим взглядом, рвешь на лоскуты дорогое платье и размазываешь косметику вперемешку со слезами по своему до отвратительного прекрасному лицу.

А чего ты хотела?

Ты просто хотела, чтобы все было хорошо.

Ты выходишь утром на террасу, чтобы вдохнуть прохладного свежего воздуха и сдохнуть. Морально ли, физически — не так важно; от тебя остается оболочка и кусочек чего-то гнилого внутри.

У твоей ненависти десять рядов острых зубов, чтобы откусить кусок побольше.

_Дорогая Тсунаеши!_

Дешевая, с распродажи. Тебя назвали в честь рыбы — вот и будь рыбой. Пялься мертвым взглядом в потолок супермаркета и терпи, когда проходящие мимо дети тычут пальцем в чешуйчатый бок. У мертвых нет чувств, милая.

_Надеюсь, тебе нравится твой подарок._

_Вынужден сообщить тебе, что ты снята с поста претендента на кресло босса. Реборн в курсе, он заберет у тебя кольцо._

_С уважением, Тимотео._

Вот так неофициально и по-домашнему. Тебе устроили прощальную вечеринку. Зато платье красивое, правда? А кольцо это тебе никогда не нравилось, слишком грубое для таких тонких нежных рук.

— Мы будем писать тебе, Тсуна, — обещает за всех Такеши и улыбается чуть заискивающе; его улыбка впервые кажется тебе приторной до тошноты. — И звонить тоже будем. Придется привыкать к часовым поясам, но это ничего, верно?

Кольцо с цепочкой все еще висит на шее, сжимает ее, тянет вниз, к земле. Ты думала, что это красивая безделушка, обещающая веселую жизнь, а оказалось — удавка. Кто бы мог подумать, не правда ли?

— Хватит реветь, Никчемная Тсуна.

У тебя в глазах — ни одной слезинки. Даже тушь не размазалась. До сих пор сияют щеки, губы с матовой помадой все еще растянуты в улыбке, платье сидит идеально. Настоящая куколка.

**мертвая королева красоты.**

— Пора прощаться.

Цепочка с кольцом соскальзывает с шеи легко, ложится в ладонь репетитора; ребята улыбаются и обещают написать после того, как прилетят.

И ты улыбаешься в ответ. Непринужденно. Почти искренне.

А потом рыдаешь в своей комнате, разрывая дорогое платье на лоскуты, оттираешь обрывками лицо от потекшей косметики, забиваешься в угол и воешь, будто раненый зверь.

Твоей счастливой жизни вскрыли глотку.  
И бросили умирать.

Поначалу кажется, что все хорошо, но хорошего тут не наберется и на пару десертных ложек; ты выходишь утром из дома, садишься на пол террасы и прижимаешь ладони к красному от слез лицу, дышишь холодным утренним воздухом и понимаешь, что больше не можешь плакать.

**где же твоя корона?**

Они вернутся. Всегда возвращаются, чтобы испортить то, что еще не успели, придут и разрушат все до основания, разберут фундамент на молекулы, чтобы ничего не осталось.

Ты поднимаешь взгляд, и в нем — ни обиды, ни ярости, кристальная чистота, отполированная до ослепительного блеска. Ты не будешь сидеть и ждать, пока все станет хорошо — все хорошее ты сотворишь сама.

У твоей ненависти десять рядов острых зубов.

Хватит на каждого.


End file.
